Dreamin bout the day
by padfoot and prongs unite
Summary: MJ song fic to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me.  About Sirius and Alyssa's mom, Aurora! Includes birth of Alyssa.  One Shot.  By Padfoot, edited by Prongs.


MJ-Sirius and Aurora

Song fic! You belong with me!

You're on the phone with your girlfriend she upset.

She's goin' off about somethin' that you said.

'Cause she doesn't get you humor like I do.

I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm list'nin' to the kind of music she doesn't like.

And she'll never know you story like I do.

I was sitting in the common room reading a book in front of the fire, when Sirius walked in, with _her._ Alison Brown. She has blonde hair that can go from perfectly curled to pin straight, a tall skinny figure, and enough make-up for 3 other girls. So in other words, all the boys thought she was gorgeous, including Sirius.

Sirius is my best friend. We've known each other since we were babies. My mom is best friends with his mom, and that is the only good thing either of them has really done for us. I'm the last remaining barer of an ancient pureblood family name, the Grey's. So there's just a teensy bit of pressure to marry an old pureblood person, and have another generation of 'perfection'. Sirius's parents are a little psychotic about who he can talk to, so for a while it was just the two of us. But now that we've been at Hogwarts for five years, he has gotten tons of other friends too. And one of those friends is _her._

I don't care that Sirius dates. I mean, I do, because I want to date him, but normally it's not a big deal. Sirius is on the Quidditch team, and starting seeker, so it's expected for him to be popular. He's cute too, so all the girls are all over him. She's just the perfect girl, that all the boys want, and he's the perfect guy that all the girls want, so they're drawn to each other almost. No one gets that he actually has a brain and thoughts, and is smart, instead of just funny. They all see just the pretty face, so that's all they give him. I see the person inside. I've always loved him. But anyways, I was reading, and they come in the portrait hole.

"What was _that?_" she screeched at him.

"Uh, a joke! I was goofing off with my friends, so why is that such a big deal?" Sirius said, I could tell he was exasperated.

"Why's it a big deal? _Why's it a big deal?_" she screeched some more. "It's a big deal, because you insulted me in front of a ton of people!" They moved over away from the door, to the couches close to where I was. Well, Sirius moved, and she followed, not quite done yelling.

"I didn't insult you," He said tiredly, "I was merely stating that if you wear so much fur, a baby animal might think your its mother. I was trying to warn you!" He said, now smiling a little at the joke, I snorted. That was so like him. Plus it really was funny. With her in furry boots, a furry vest, a short brown skirt with fur along the hem, and a furry headband, I could almost see an animal make that mistake. Except they would probably be able to sense her evil.

"That _is_ an insult. There where a lot of people there, and other cute guys!" She practically whined.

"Why would it matter if there are cute guys if we're dating? Besides, all the people there are my friends, and they know it was just a joke to get people to laugh, not meant an insult." I could tell he was getting annoyed with this conversation. The little vein on the side of his temple started to throb.

"It does matter! I care about what people think of me! I thought you knew that!" She got up and stormed over to the door to the dorms, then turned around. "If you can't understand that, then we can't be together!" She then stormed up the stairs angrily.

Sirius shook his head, and rested it on the back of the couch for a second, then he turned his head and looked at me. Sliding over to the end of the couch closest to my armchair, he said, "Sooo, what book are you reading?"

I laughed and said, "The Rangers Apprentice."

"Oh, is that the new one? I wanted to read that! Alison doesn't read much, and she says this series is stupid, but I don't care! I think it's funny!"

"Yeah, it's the new one. You can borrow it if you want. I'm two chapters from the end."

"Thanks! You really are an awesome friend, and to prove how much you rock, I'm taking you to Hogsmeade tomorrow!" he announced. I laughed again. Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend, and I would have thought he'd take Alison. Maybe he's realizing what she's really like. I hope!

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts,

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,

Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.

Been here all along.

So why can't you see you belong with me?

You belong with me.

I ran upstairs to my dorm, after finishing and giving the book to Sirius. I got ready for bed, and looked at a picture one of my friends took of our whole group at the last Hogsmeade trip. I was standing on Sirius' right side, with James on my right, and Remus on his right, with Peter in front middle of them, and Lily in front of me and Sirius, and Alison on Sirius' left. We all have our arms around each other, except for Alison. She didn't want to be in the hug-thing.

Alison was wearing a denim mini skirt (I don't know how she wasn't frozen), high heeled boots (I don't know how she didn't fall), and a bright green shirt, underneath a blue jean jacket. Her platinum blonde hair was pin straight down to just below her shoulders.

I was wearing cute blue jeans that fit me well (I've been told they make my butt look good!), bright orange Converse, a warm blue sweater, and my somewhat curly brown hair was gently cascading down my back, over my shoulders, and to about the small of my back. I remember at the time, Sirius' hand was around my shoulders, slightly brushing the ends.

I put the picture away, and laid down on my soft bed. I curled up in my blankets and day dreamed to sleep. I don't know when I fell asleep and the day dream became real dreams, but it was one of the best dreams I'd had in a long time.

Sirius and I were laying in the grass down by the lake in our favorite spot underneath the big tree, where the majority of our group normally hung out. He had his arm around my shoulders, my head cradled between his chest and shoulder. We were staring up at the bright blue sky, perfectly decorated with big fluffy cotton ball-like clouds.

"That one looks like a Snitch" I said pointing to one of them. We used to do this as kids, minus the whole cuddling part, and is was something we always loved to do.

"Oh, yeah! It does!" He paused looking, then, "That one, just below the angel cloud, looks like a hippogriff wrestling with a giraffe and Dumbledore, with a broomstick getting smashed over his head!" I burst into laughter, and felt him as well as heard him do the same.

When I could breathe again, I said, "Dumbledore? How do you see Dumbledore? I know where you think he is, but it looks just like a fluffy cloud of mush!" I said laughing again.

"No, look, see the misty part flowing away from it?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's his beard. You kind of have to squint and imagine to see the rest of him." I burst into giggles again.

"Yeah! A lot of imagination!" We stopped laughing, and went back to looking for other things in the clouds for a little bit, when all of a sudden, he points up at the cloud I had just been looking at, and at the same time we both say "CHUDDLEY CANNONS LEAD SEEKER, MARSHAL MYERS!" Then we promptly burst into laughter, and that was about the time, I fell into a more contented deep sleep, with no dreams.

Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans,

I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be.

Laughin' on a park bench, thinkin' to myself ,

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town.

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.

You say you're fine.

I know you better than that.

Hey, what you doin' with a girl like that?

I woke up early the next morning. Getting dressed in comfy blue jeans, a Gryffindor sweater, with a light jean jacket over it, and my orange converse, I hummed the words to Wizard Love. I always loved that song. If anyone lived that song out, it would have to be Lily and Severus. I pulled my long curly dark brown hair back in a head band, then applied the littlest bit of eye liner and shadow, having lashes long enough I didn't need mascara. It was just enough that it made my greenish-brown eyes pop!

After waking Lily up, getting hit in the face with Lily's foot, and _falling_ from getting hit in the face with Lily's foot, I finally made it downstairs. When I got there the common room was mostly empty. James and Sirius were sitting on the couch talking about what seemed to be Quidditch.

"The Chuddley Cannons suck!" James said, "They're eighth in the league!"

"No they don't!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Sirius," I said walking up, and sitting on the couch with them. "The Cannons have a much better team, with nicer players, more morals, and way more loyal fans!" Lily now came tumbling down the stairs, prompting James to go running over to where she landed, and help her up. The second she was on her feet and he knew she wasn't hurt, he asked, "Hey! Lily! You wanna go out with me? We could walk around Hogsmeade!" See James has been trying to get Lily to go out with him since about 3rd year. That's why all the girls aren't all over him; he's taken.

"UGH! Potter! Can't you just leave me alone?" She then stormed past him. "Hey Aurora, Sirius! I'll see you guys sometime during Hogsmeade, ok?" she said to us on her way out.

"James, mate, I get the tiniest feeling that she doesn't like you!" Sirius joked. James glared at him, muttered something about annoying best friends, and breakfast.

So Sirius and I went down to the Great Hall, ate breakfast, and headed down the road to Hogsmeade talking about anything and everything.

"So, what did Slughorn give you on your essay the other day?" Sirius asked. Much to other people's surprise, we actually talked about classes, and he was actually smart. But most of what he knew was because of one prank or another.

"I got an E, why?"

"Well, cause I got an E too, and Peter got an A, and he literally copied mine word for word. It's kind of funny how Slughorn doesn't even notice!" Sirius said laughing.

"Yeah! He really doesn't even pay attention to what we're doing in class. Remember when we got dear old Bella's potion to explode in a pink bubble that stained her entire body pink?" I exclaimed laughing, "It hit Patricia, Lucius, and Narssica." I added, remembering that wonderful day. We had finished our potion, so Sirius and I started floating potions into his annoying cousin's cauldron until it exploded. We didn't think we would hit the other kids, but Lucius and Narssica had been snogging, so they didn't move in time, and Patricia was so busy putting make-up on that she didn't even notice.

"Oh yeah! That was hilarious! I remember that day! Slughorn didn't even ask who did it, he just sent them off to the hospital wing, and got rid of the potion!" Sirius said, practically hunched over from laughing so hard. It was so easy to talk to him. It was like I didn't have to impress him, or make myself look good. He liked me the way I was. We got each other.

When he finally stood up, he was still chuckling, but not all out, side splitting, I'm-going-to-die, people-staring-at-me-like-I'm-a-crazy-person laughing. He had one of those honestly true smiles on. It burned brighter than the sun. I felt like it could light the dark side of the moon. It was intoxicating, and contagious, and before I knew it I was smiling like crazy too. It had been a while since I had seen that smile. He smiled sure, but not his nothing could ruin this moment smile, his real, from the heart, truly happy smile. We both know how to fake an 'I'm having fun' smile because it came with the type of families we had. But this smile hadn't been shown in a long time, not since he started dating the drama queen, 'I rule everything', 'I'm so perfect' Alison Brown.

Sirius and I have late night common room talks all the time. Sometimes we go to the Kitchen, other times one of our dorms. But we can always confide in each other. And lately he's been way tired. I can see it in his face, in his eyes. He's sick of having to look perfect all the time. When ever I asked if everything was ok, he said he was fine, but I know him. We grew up together; we've shared secrets since we could talk. I know when he's not fine. And lately he hasn't been, and I know it's because of Alison. I can feel it. I don't get why he keeps dating her, she makes him miserable.

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry.

I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams.

Think I know where you belong.

Think I know it's with me.

I had just gotten into bed, and was about to pull the curtain shut when Sirius flooed into my room. I jumped up, and ran over seeing the tears in his eyes. We sat down on my bed, and I let him cry before talking. It was winter break, so we where both at our respective manors. My room in the manor has its own fireplace connected to the floo, which is what Sirius came in through. I was in a blue night gown, because when I was at the manor, I had to be a 'proper young witch', so I couldn't sleep in anything muggle, like my normal Tinkerbell fairies PJ's. Sirius was in just solid red night pants, no shirt.

When he started to calm down more, I asked what was wrong.

"She broke up with me! Alison broke up with me!" He sobbed again. I was sad that he cared so much that she broke up, but still supported him.  
>"Hey! It's ok! She's and idiot anyways, if she doesn't know how great you are, or how amazing the Ranger's Apprentice is!" I laughed a little at the last part, and he gave a watery chuckle. I pulled his head down to my shoulder, and sat against the headboard, so we could both be comfortable.<p>

"I don't care that she broke up, I was thinking about do that anyways. When I got home and told my parents, they got upset! My dad called me a disgrace, since she broke up with me, and she isn't even a pureblood. And my mom said I was a horrible son, for ruining her chance of having beautiful grandbabies, and Alison for a daughter-in-law. You know how much my mom loved Alison. She was like the best girl my mom could ask for, without the person being an old pureblood." Sirius cried again, "Why can't they just love me for who I am! Why do I always have to be a screw up! Why doesn't my happiness matter to them?" Sirius sobbed again, and it hurt my heart to listen to it. I know how his family is. My family is similar. I remember times when I would go to him crying over the lack of love from my family too.

"I don't know why they can't understand the amazing person they gave life to. But I know that they are lucky to have done that! Even if they don't realize it! I know it seems hard now, but honestly in a couple of years, your mom will be glad you didn't marry Alison. She so would not have gone through child birth! I can hear her now, complaining about how she isn't two inches thick anymore, and how her image is ruined!" I said laughing a little to lighten the mood, "Can you imagine her at St. Mungos? She would have requested an all pink room to herself. And her baby needs to have whatever hair products added the second she was out!" Sirius started laughing now.

"Yeah! She would have been like 'My baby needs to be soaked in these products every ten minutes!'" Sirius had stopped crying, and was now joking along. "It would have been horrible, plus I bet she would end up old, wrinkly, and fat!" It might have been the late hour, or the emotional release, but we were both rolling now, adding to the jokes, until we couldn't breathe, and our stomachs hurt.  
>"You know, you're the only person who can bring me from crying my heart out to laughing hysterically in under half and hour!" Sirius said smiling.<p>

"Well thank you! I'll take that as a compliment! I'm always here, jokes around the clock!"

"And if you tell anybody I cried, I'll be forced to pull a horrendous prank on you, and neither one of us wants that!" he said pleasantly.

"The only reason you don't want that," I said laughing, "is because you know I'll get you back ten times better!"

"Probably true, but I need to restore some sort of manliness somehow!" He said laughing. I looked into his eyes, and saw love and happiness. Something I had always hoped to see. We both gazed into each others eyes, and as if we were connected, we both moved closer, and kissed. Soft, sweet, lovingly. I closed my eyes, and let all my dreams come true.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see you belong with me?

Standing by here, waitin' at your back door.

All this time how could you not know, baby, you belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me?

You belong with me.

FIVE YEARS LATER

I woke up, and felt my little girl kick inside my belly. She is going to be such a beautiful little girl. She will have three other friends right from birth. I looked at the date, and realized she'd be born today! The Healers say she won't be born for another two weeks, but I know. It'll be today. James, Remus, and Peter all had their daughters on the 30th, and today is July 30th. None of the Healers thought it would be possible, but so far it has. These girls will be inseparable. Alana, Peter's daughter, who was born exactly a month ago, was 3 weeks early. Allie, Remus' daughter, who was born exactly two months ago, was one week late. It's almost fate, making these four extremely close.

I got ready, and then woke Sirius up. I swear that man could sleep through a tsunami, but I love him just the same. I told him the date, and then laughed at the show he made. He made me lay down, while he ran all over the house switching from utter panic to extreme excitement, all the while pulling millions of things out from all over the house, because apparently we 'need' it for the trip to St Mungo's.

Sirius had long ago packed everything we needed, and had been asking me how I was feeling every five minutes, when I felt it. It was like a gallon of water had been dumped in my lap. Then the contractions started. It hurt. A LOT! Sirius brought us to St. Mungo's, and I don't remember much of that, because I was screaming in pain every 15 minutes. Everything happened in a blur, with the Healers asking question after question. Lily came and stood next to me, and the contractions kept coming. And through it all, Sirius was right there, rubbing my back and saying how much he loves me. I knew I had the right man, from the amount of love I felt for him and from him in those moments.

The Healers came in, and said it was time; they started setting some things up, saying things I didn't understand. When all of a sudden, I was being told to push, so I did. It was the most pain I had ever had to experience, but when my baby girl came out it was all worth it. The Healers wrapped her in a blanket and gave her to me. Sirius hugged us both and went in the hall with Lily to tell everyone. All our friends started coming in to see her. Alyssa. Alyssa Black. Alyssa Regulus Black. Our baby. The baby Sirius and I brought into this world together. She was so beautiful. Sirius and I held her and hugged each other. It was amazing. Perfect.

NOTE: Two hours later, after baby Alyssa had been taken care of and was resting in a crib, Sirius and Aurora lay together in the bed, still at St. Mungo's. Inexplicably, Aurora started to feel some sharp pains in her lower abdomen. She died half an hour later. Sirius held her the whole time, while Healers rushed everywhere trying to figure out what was happening. Still, nobody knows what happened or why she died. Just that she lived a full life, passing her soul and life onto her daughter, and that Alyssa will never forget her mother who died before she could know her. Aurora lives on in all of us who tell stories of her, and who knew her in life, and loved her after death.


End file.
